talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Angor Rot
|last_appearance = |minions = Pixies Golems Draal the Deadly (briefly when possessed by Gunmar) |affiliation = Pale Lady (former) Stricklander (unwillingly; briefly) |full_name = Angor Rot |aka = Angor Mr. Rot (fake alias) Rot Head (by Toby) My champion (by Morgana) |age = Thousands of years |home = Bulgaria |enemies = Morgana, Gunmar, Jim Lake Jr. (formerly)|tv_shows = Trollhunters}} 'Angor Rot '''is a character in the ''Tales of Arcadia series who appears as the tertiary antagonist in Trollhunters. ''He was an ancient magic wielder and an assassin who worked for Morgana Le Fay. History Background Angor Rot was a Troll who lived during Gunmar's war for control of the surface which was devastating his village. In 1297 A.D. in Bulgaria's Black Sea, Angor sought power to protect his people. Thus, Angor made a deal with an evil witch who granted him great magical power in exchange for his soul. The witch, however, took advantage of him by transferring his soul into the Inferna Copula, a ring with which she could control Angor Rot. The witch ordered Angor Rot to seek out and assassinate Merlin's champions, the Trollhunters. For centuries, Angor Rot murdered dozens of Trollhunters and took their souls in order to fill the void that had been created due to the loss of his own. At some point, Angor was locked up inside a temple in the Amazon. Centuries later, Stricklander found the Inferna Copula and showed it to the Janus Order. Part One Revival Following the destruction of Killahead Bridge and the death of Bular, Stricklander and Otto used the Inferna Copula to release Angor Rot and control him to kill the current Trollhunter, Jim Lake. Angor sensed his master's fear of his power, taunting Stricklander about his inability to defeat Jim himself. Testing the Trollhunter The sorcerer tested Jim by attacking him with a mud Golem at Arcadia Oaks High School. Angor used his eye to spy on Jim and his team in Trollmarket, discovering that they intended to travel to Gatto's Keep and assuming they would not return. Later, Angor Rot ambushed Jim, Toby, Claire, and a human Blinky on a cliff with more Golems made of glass. While Jim's friends battled the Golem, Angor lured Jim into a clearing and trapped him, allowing him to paint his mark on Jim's face and seize control of the Sword of Daylight. Later, Stricklander ordered Angor to pursue the Trollhunters to the land of the Quaggawumps in Florida. There, he stole the Sword of Daylight, killed the Pretend King Blungo, and stole the Killstone, although he lost his Shadow Staff to Claire as he attempted to escape. Tiring of slaving under Stricklander, Angor unleashed a horde of pixies on Arcadia Oaks High and used the chaos to propose to Jim that he recover the Inferna Copula so that he can be free of Stricklander's control and recover his soul. Angor warned Jim that if he failed, the Trollhunter's life would be forfeit. Despite Jim managing to bring the ring to Angor Rot using the Kairosect, the sorcerer grew angry when the Trollhunter attempted to wear the ring to control him. As the pair chased after the ring, Angor attempted to strike Jim with the Sword of Daylight, only to accidentally shatter his own ring, releasing his soul. With no hope of regaining his soul, Angor Rot decided to take revenge against Strickler and Jim Lake. Revenge, Final Assault, and Death Angor attacks Stricklander in his car, with the latter forced to drive it off a cliff to evade him. After Stricklander joined forces with Jim, Angor attacked the pair and Draal at Jim's house, overcoming various booby traps and eventually wounding Stricklander and Barbara. Unable to enter Trollmarket, he attacked Toby and Claire when they go to Arcadia Oaks High to find the Book of Ga-Huel, stealing Claire's Horngazel in the process. Having the key to enter, Angor Rot attacks Trollmarket with an army of crystal golems. During the battle, he kills several Trolls, including AAARRRGGHH!!! who sacrificed himself to save Toby. Confronting Jim in the Hero's Forge, Angor taunts the Trollhunter about the loved ones he has let die in his place. As he prepares to kill Jim, Toby emerges overhead from one of Claire's portals and Jim forces Angor's Creeper's Sun dagger into his own chest, petrifying him. Toby then smashes the remains with his Warhammer, releasing the souls of the killed Trollhunters. Part Two Angor's remains were later moved to another location in Trollmarket and remained there even after Gunmar's hostile takeover. Later, Claire, corrupted by the Shadow Staff for creating a massive portal to evacuate Trollmarket, retrieved his head and brought it to the Pale Lady, who intended to resurrect Angor as part of her plan to free herself from her prison. Part Three Angor Rot is revived by Morgana, given back his soul and is sent to accompany Gunmar and the enthralled Draal to obtain the Staff of Avalon. physical Appearance Angor Rot has an aged, cracking exterior with signs of decay. Unlike most trolls, he is tall and thin. After being frozen and burnt with UV light, Angor Rot has scorch marks all over his body. Upon Angor Rot's resurrection, his body contains multiple visible cracks. However, his scorch marks have dissipated. His right eye does not return in his resurrection. Personality Angor Rot was initially caring towards his family and people, as he was willing to deal with Baba Yaga in exchange for the ability to protect his village from Gunmar. Following the witch's treachery, Angor became a sadistic individual, casually hunting down and murdering countless souls to replace the void in his own body. He enjoys toying with his prey like a cat with a mouse, as is seen by his taunting and striking Jim where he is most vulnerable and unable to attack. Angor is calculating, as he is forever seeking a way to escape his imprisonment and become free. After he accidentally crushes the Inferna Copula in a fight with Jim, he becomes completely soulless and animalistic, as well as dedicated to getting revenge on those he feels have wronged him! During the final battle, Jim manages to convince Angor to see the error of his ways and makes him realize that Morgana was just using him to take over the world. Upon seeing this, Angor reformed at the last minute and managed to help defeat the witch. Powers and abilities Magic Angor Rot is considered to be one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world, possessing power granted by Morgana. He is capable of firing pink magical blasts that explode on contact, operating the machinery of the Hero's Forge remotely, and blacking out an entire household's electricity. One of his most potent abilities is the Mark of Angor Rot, which when painted upon a target's face, allows Angor to take control of his or her weapons, including the Sword of Daylight. Angor also creates totems out of the living stone of his body, which can then cause inanimate substances such as mud, glass, and crystal to become Golems that obey his every command. Angor possesses an ancient arcane knowledge, as he is able to craft spells that entwine the fates of two individuals, summon pixies at will, and call upon the witch Argante. Angor can also expertly wield and travel with the Shadow Staff. As a hunter, Angor specializes in spells that entrap and immobilize his prey. The Eye of Angor Rot, when properly cut, can counteract his own magic. Enhanced Strength and Durability Angor Rot is stronger and more resilient than a human and most trolls. He is able to survive being buried in an Amazon temple for hundreds of years and shrugs off being hit with multiple cars and even falling off a cliff. Angor is strong enough to defeat the Trollhunter one on one, although he has struggled against foes of extreme strength, such as Draal. Enhanced Speed and Agility Angor is much faster than an ordinary human, able to keep up with Jim's Vespa and a speeding automobile in a dead sprint. His reflexes are also faster than a human's, as he is able to catch a crossbow bolt in his hand. Angor is also an excellent acrobat, as he often uses flips and leaps in battle despite his tall stature. Swordsmanship Angor Rot displays impressive swordsmanship when wielding the Sword of Daylight, being able to command it nearly as well as Jim does and besting him in most of their encounters. Angor is capable of fighting with the Sword in one hand and one of his daggers in the other hand, making him a fearsome opponent even without magic Tracking Angor is an expert hunter and tracker. He can detach his eyes from their sockets to enable him to spy on enemies remotely, and with the Shadow Staff, he can pursue his prey across vast distances. Angor was able to hunt down and harvest the souls of numerous Trollhunters before Jim, a testament to his ability. Tactician Angor Rot is a cunning tactician, who carefully scopes out his prey before striking. He was able to turn Jim's greatest weapon, the Sword of Daylight, against him with his Mark, and lured Jim into numerous traps. Angor is also a master of psychological warfare, using otherwise harmless pixies to bring mayhem into Arcadia Oaks High and demonstrate to Jim that he could strike from anywhere. Angor is also intelligent enough to avoid directly engaging an enemy's defenses, such as when he snuck into Jim's basement via Draal's tunnel to avoid the house's booby traps, and when he entered Trollmarket through the Gyre Tunnel nearly unopposed. Angor uses his Golems and his Creeper's Sun daggers to cause chaos in his opponents' ranks and divert their attention from him. Equipment Animus Totems Angor Rot carves pieces of his body into humanoid stone figures, which are then placed in an inanimate matter to create massive brutes called Golems. The Golems are often used to test Angor's prey or as shock troops to divert enemy attention. The Golems can regenerate themselves, but they can be destroyed if the Totem within is cut out of their body and destroyed. Angor Rot has been seen using Golems made of mud, glass, and crystal. A different pair of Totems was given to Stricklander by Angor to ensure that Stricklander's and Barbara Lake's fates were tied together. Dagger Angor's Dagger is one of his secondary weapons. It is a short weapon with a hooked blade, with a slot on its hilt for a crystal to be inserted. Angor uses a special crystal to poison the blade with Creeper's Sun poison, which can turn anything the dagger cuts into stone. Angor uses this blade to petrify many inhabitants of Trollmarket, including AAARRRGGHH!!! The weapon eventually causes Angor's death when Jim stabs him with it. Pixie Cage Angor uses this cage in ''Where is My Mind? to induce chaos upon Arcadia Oaks High, letting him enter the school unopposed. The cage contains an innumerable amount of pixies, which are released and recalled with an ancient incantation. Angor is not immune to the effects of his own pixies, however. Former Equipment Shadow Staff The Shadow Staff is Angor's first seen weapon, buried with him in the Amazon temple. The Staff allows Angor to create portals to a dark world seemingly filled with liquid, and reopen a portal to a destination of his choosing. Additionally, it can lengthen existing shadows in the real world, allowing light-sensitive creatures to travel in broad daylight. The staff feeds off of negative emotions such as rage to create portals, with the size of the portal being linked to the emotion. Angor is proficient enough to wield the Staff in conjunction with another weapon, as he did in the Quaggawump Swamp alongside the Sword of Daylight. The Staff was taken from him after Claire Nuñez pursued him into the shadowy dimension and escaped with it. He briefly attempted to reclaim it in A Night to Remember but lost it again when Claire temporarily immobilized him by striking his blind spot. Sword of Daylight After Angor paints the Mark of Angor Rot on Jim Lake's face, he became able to command the Sword of Daylight. Angor was able to use the sword in the same way Jim was, although he could not summon it if Jim was not nearby. Like Jim, Angor could throw and recall the sword to him. Angor lost control of the sword after Jim placed Angor's eye into his amulet, counteracting his magic. Killstone Angor was tasked with retrieving the Killstone from Quaggawump Swamp by Stricklander. Angor was seen surveying the stone in Its About Time, but it was taken from him by Jim Lake before he could use it. Inferna Copula This stone ring was carved from Angor's own flesh as an offering to Baba Yaga in return for magical powers. However, the witch deceived him and took his soul in exchange for the power. Although Angor was never in possession of the ring, its power compels him to serve its wearer. Angor desired the ring and coerced Jim into stealing it for him, but when Jim tried to wear the ring to use it against him, he accidentally destroyed it when attacking the Trollhunter, releasing his soul. Relationships Stricklander As the holder of the Inferna Copula, Angor Rot cannot initially harm Stricklander. Angor serves the changeling, although he makes every attempt to undermine him by pointing out Stricklander's fear of Jim and of his former masters, Gunmar and Bular. Once Angor accidentally crushed his soul, he went on a rampage and tried to kill Stricklander. Jim Lake Jr. Upon hearing that the Trollhunter had slain Bular, Angor Rot immediately recognized Jim's abilities. After conducting numerous tests to the Trollhunter, Angor sought to make a trade with him of the Inferna Copula from Stricklander in exchange for separating the hunter's mother's connection with Stricklander. When Jim attempted to wear the ring, Angor immediately attempted to attack him and retrieve it, destroying his soul after the Trollhunter's actions. Angor then sought to kill Jim, Stricklander, and anyone else after his soul's destruction. His hatred for Jim continued unto his resurrection until during the final battle, when Jim reminded Angor of his original motives for striking a deal with Morgana, causing Angor to let go of his grudge against the Trollhunter and turn his anger towards the one person truly responsible for his suffering while allowing himself to be impaled by Jim in a failed attempt to kill Morgana. Trivia * Angor is the only main villain to reform, albeit at the last minute. Notes & References Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Trolls Category:Resurrected Category:Reformed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Villains